houseofnightgermanyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gezeichnet
Gezeichnet ist das 1. Buch der House of Night Serie und wurde aus Zoey's sicht geschrieben. Handlung Als auf der Stirn der 16-Jährigen Zoey eine saphirblaue Mondsichel aufscheint, weiß sie, dass ihr nicht viel Zeit bleibt, um ins House of Night, das Internat der Vampire, zu kommen. Denn jetzt ist sie Gezeichnet. Im House of Night soll sie zu einen richtigen Vampyr ausgebildet werden - vorausgesetzt, dass sie die Verwandlung überlebt. Zoey ist absolut nicht begeistert davon, ein neues Leben anzufangen, so ganz ohne ihre Freunde - das einzige Gute ist, dass ihr unerträglicher Stiefvater sie dort nicht mehr nerven kann. Aber Zoey ist kein gewöhnlicher Vampyr - sie ist eine Auserwählte der Vampyrgöttin Nyx. Und sie ist nicht die Einzige im House of Night mit besonderen Fähigkeiten. Leseprobe Klicke hier! Charaktere Hauptcharaktere Zoey Redbird Zoey ist ein durchschnittliches 16-Jähriges Mädchen, die Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Familie, vor allem mit ihrem Stiefvater, Probleme hat. Sie hat einen Fast-Freund namens Heath Luck und eine beste Freundin, Kayla Robinson. Zusammen gehen sie auf die SI-High School in Brokan Arrow. Mit ihrem Freund hat sie Probleme, da er mittlerweile zu viel trinkt und seine Ziele aus den Augen verliert. Eines Tages, wird ihr Leben auf den Kopf gestellt, als sie von einem Späher gezeichnet wird. Sie muss sofort ins House of Night um ihre Verwandlung vollziehen zu können. Im House of Night ändert sie ihren Namen von Zoey Montgomery in Zoey Redbird. Ihre Großmutter, Sylvia Redbird, ist die einzige, die sie aus der Familie unterstützt. Ihr ´Stief-Penner´ und ihre Mutter wollen nicht akzeptieren was Sie ist und sehen sie als Satan´s Tochter an. Zoey ist von der Göttin der Nacht Nix Großzügig gesegnet worden mit einem vollen Mal und einer Affinität zu allen fünf Elementen. Sie ist den anderen Jungvampyren weit voraus und bekommt Saphir´ne Symbole auf ihre Stirn, ihren Hals, ihre Schulter bis runter zu ihren Rücken. Diese Symbole und Gaben sind bei keinem anderen Vampyr oder Jungvampyr je gesehen worden. Siehe auch Hauptartikel: ''Zoey Redbird Stevie Rae Sie ist erst ein paar Monate im House of Night und hat schon am Anfang Negative Erfahrungen mit einigen Mitschülern gemacht. Mit Zoey bekommt sie ihre erste Mitbewohnerin. Sie ist sehr rücksichtsvoll und lieblich und schließt Zoey sofort in ihr Herz. Die beiden werden zu besten Freunden. ''Siehe auch Hauptartikel: ''Stevie Rae Erin Bates und Shaunee Cole Erin und Shaunee bezeichnen sich als Zwillinge, weil sie sich verhalten wie ein und die selbe Person. Sie haben den gleichen Styl, den gleichen Geschmack und den selben Charakter. Ihre Denkweisen sind fast Identisch. Das einzige was deutlich macht, dass sie keine leiblichen Schwestern sind, ist ihr Teint und ihre Herkunft. Was ihr Zwillings "Band" zusätzlich verdeutlicht ist, dass Beelzebub, ihre Katze, sich beide zusammen ausgesucht hat. Sie bleiben immer auf den neuesten Standt in Sache Mode und sind Mitglied in der ´Streber Clique´, wie Aphrodite sie nennt. Kein Klatsch oder Tratsch geht an ihnen vorbei. Doch sind sie Wahre Freunde und reden nur vor ihren Freunden über diese. ''Sie auch Hauptartikel: ''Erin Bates und Shaunee Cole Damien Maslin Damien ist auch ein Mitglied von der ´Streber Clique´. Damien ist super schlau und ein wandelndes Lexikon. Er versteht sich mit allen gut, und besonders mit Mädchen. Aufgrund seiner Homosexualität ist er nicht besonders beliebt bei den anderen jungen im House of Night. Aber auch seine Eltern sind über seine Sexualität nicht sehr begeistert, was sie ihm nicht vorenthalten. Dennoch ist er stets nett zu allen und sehr Verständnisvoll. ''Siehe auch Hauptartikel: ''Damien Maslin Erik Night Erik Night ist schlichtweg ein Schulschwarm und ein sehr begabt im Schauspieler. Er ist der Ex-Freund von Aphrodite, was viele nicht glauben können, da er anders als sie ein netter und hilfsbereiter Jungvampyr ist. Immer wenn er Zoey sieht, ist es so als ob die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr existieren würde und nur noch sie Zwei Präsens wären. Beim Halloween Ritual beweist er, was für ein Tapferer und mutiger Krieger er ist. ''Siehe auch Hauptartikel: ''Erik Night Neferet Nefert ist die Hohepristerin vom House of Night und Zoeys Mentorin. Sie hat zwei Gaben und eine Unglaubliche Ausstrahlung. Sie wird als wunderschön und sehr nett beschrieben. Für Zoey ist sie wie die Mutter, die Zoey nie hatte. ''Sie auch Hauptartikel: ''Nefert Heath Luck Heath ist Zoeys fast-fester Freund gewesen. Die beiden kennen sich seit der 3. Klasse und Heath hatte sich sofort in sie verliebt. Im laufe der Zeit hatten sie eine On-Off Beziehung, die Zoey jedoch satt hatte, weil er nur noch am trinken und feiern war und seinen Zielen kaum noch Beachtung schenkte. Als sie ins House of Night kam löste sie die Beziehung, gegen seinen Willen, komplett auf. Doch Heath ist immer noch in Zoey verliebt und will sie aus dem House of Night rausholen. ''Siehe auch Hauptartikel: ''Heath Luck Aphrodite LaFont Aphrodite ist die Zicke, oder wie sie liebevoll von der 'Streber-Clique' gennant wird: Höllenhexe, im House of Night und hat eine ganz besondere Gabe. Visionen. Zum ersten mal sieht sie Zoey in einem dunklem Gang, wie sie gerade dabei ist verzweifelt ihren Ex-freund wieder zurück zu gewinnen in dem sie ihn, gegen seinen Willen, Oral befriedigt. Als Anführerin der Töchter der Dunkelheit ist sie Macht gierig und unterdrückt jeden, der ihr nicht gehorchen will. Jedoch ändert sich dies, als sie bei einem Ritual unverantwortlich handelt und alle in Gefahr bringt. ''Siehe auch Hauptartikel: ''Aphrodite LaFont '''Nebencharaktere' Nala Nala ist Zoeys Katze. Sie ist Pummelig und hat das aussehen einer kleinen Löwin, weshalb Zoey ihr den Namen Nala gibt. Sie ist nicht sehr gut gesinnt mit anderen und lässt sich auch nur von Zoey anfassen. Doch mit der Zeit gewöhnt sie sich auch an Stevie Rae. ''Sie auch Hauptartikel: ''Nala Kayla Kayla ist Zoeys beste Freundin von der Highschool Brokan Arrow. Sie ist geschockt als sie sieht das Zoey Gezeichnet wurde. Sie ist keine wahre Freundin und hegt auch keine Freundschaftlichen Gefühle mehr für Zoey. Als Kayla mit Heath mitten in der Nacht vor dem House of Night auftaucht und mit ihm Zoey "raushauen" will, nutzt sie diese Gelegenheit um Zoey unter die Nase zu reiben das sie nichts mehr für sie übrig hat und Heath zu ihrem Eigentum machen will. Sie war schon immer hinterhältig, was Zoey bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer verdrängt hatte so gut es ging. ''Sie auch Hauptartikel: ''Kayla Videos thumb|left|500px|Trailer zu dem ersten Band